


do i wanna know?

by raazberry



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, drunk jared is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: Jared is a lightweight drunk. Two drinks in, and his words start slurring.Another drink in, his phone is in his hands and he wants to call Richard.And he does.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

When Richard was young, his mother would make him pancakes every morning before he would leave for school. He got so used to them that going even a day without them would ruin his mood for the rest of the day.

He stopped getting those delicious pancakes since he started going to college, and he missed getting them delicately made for him every morning, served to him with love and a kiss on the forehead.

Until Jared came along. Jared wakes him up every morning - like he’s the morning sun shining through his bedroom window - gives him a half-caf, and tells him to brush his teeth and get ready for breakfast, which was almost always pancakes, or sometimes waffles because Jared quickly learned that Richard has a soft spot for breakfast foods.

He doesn’t kiss Richard on the forehead, but he serves him breakfast with just as much love as his mother used to, and honestly? Richard was happy. Content, even.

* * *

Richard wakes up early this morning. He wakes up right around the time Jared does, so he quickly brushes his teeth and heads to the kitchen.

“Richard! Good morning, I hope you slept well.” Jared says, with a huge smile on his face, and hands him a cup of coffee. He looks almost pretty, if it wasn’t for his messy hair. No, scratch that. His messy hair makes him look so pretty.

“Hey, G’morning to you too. And thank you.” Richard responds, with a crooked smile. He cups his hands around the warmth of the coffee cup. He stands closer to Jared, and observes him mixing pancake mix with eggs.

Jared notices that Richard is looking at him, and immediately blushes. Richard notices this sudden rush of colour to Jared’s normally pale face, and immediately feels the need to run his hands through Jared’s soft hair. Jared is surprised by this, and he looks right into Richard’s eyes. This is an unspoken secret between the two of them. The colour of their eyes.

Gilfoyle enters the kitchen, during this small, intimate moment between just the two of them. It brings the both of them back to earth, and they take two steps back and don’t dare to look at each other.

Gilfoyle yawns, and then rolls his eyes. “Pancakes? Again?”

* * *

Richard sleeps early that night. As he drifts off, he dreams of blue eyes, looking right into his. The same dream he’s been having every day this week.

He dreams of pancakes, and of little birds.

He shifts in his sleep, and the dream starts all over again.

And this time, he is finally able to put a face to those blue eyes.

* * *

Jared is a lightweight drunk. Two drinks in, and his words start slurring.

Another drink in, his phone is in his hands and he wants to call Richard.

And he does.

* * *

Richard wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Jared, so he picks up immediately.

“J-Jared? You okay? It’s 12 am. Are you having troub-”

“ _Richarrrrrrd_ , Richie, Rich, My sweet little Richie. Oh, D’you know how ab _solute_ ly the only man to ever exist? Every- ev _vvv_ eryone else just, they just cease to exist. It’s just you, Richard.”

“Woah, back up there, Are you? Drunk?”

“Yes, Richarrrrd. Me. Drunnnnk. Yes! No!”

Richard can’t help but smile a little at this. Usually, Richard was the one who would mess up and get drunk, and call for help. Call _Jared_ for help. Now it’s his turn to help. _Finally_.

“Jared, are you still there? Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“That was so silly of me-“ Jared’s voice fades out.

“Jared? Jared!”

There is silence for two seconds. Then someone speaks.

“Hi, Donald’s friend Muriel here. Can you come pick him up? He’s, well, very drunk. I would drop him home but to be honest, I’ve had quite a few.”

“Jesus Christ. Okay, where should I come?”

“Ox & Bull.”

“Great! Be there in 20.”

He can hear Jared again, who keeps repeat Richard’s name over and over again.

“Oh, so you’re Richard. Donald will not shut up about you. He’s smitten as a kitten!” He hears Muriel giggle. “Be here soon!”

Muriel hangs up.

Donald will not shut up about you.

_Donald will not shut up about you._

* * *

Richard quickly reaches Ox & Bull, and finds Muriel, Jared, and two other people - one of them seems to be older than Muriel herself – sitting together, giggling.

“O Captain, My Captain!” Jared notices Richard, and gets up on the table. He looks almost ready to start reciting the old Whitman poem.

Richard finally realizes why Jared avoids drinking.

“Jared, Jared? Let’s get you home, okay? You are- you are so drunk. Get off the table.”

Jared is too tired to do anything else, so he complies and does exactly as he’s told. He falls right into Richard’s arms.

“Ow- ow. Okay. Yes. Let’s go.”

Richard holds lanky, bony Jared in his arms, and tries to get him to walk with him to his car. Jared, despite literally being a drunk mess, grabs onto Richard very gently, very gracefully. Even when Richard is the one taking care of Jared, Jared holds him with so much care and love.

They get into the car, and it’s a quiet ride, because Jared is almost sleep. He softly murmurs things in German, which Richard has gotten strangely used to. Every time he looks over at Jared, he can’t help but smile.

Suddenly, Jared starts speaking in English. “I might be under the influence of alcohol, but Rich- Richard? I need you to know this, okay?”

Richard takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know the difference between beetles and ladybugs. Like, scientifically, I do, but if there was a beetle in one of my hands, and a ladybug in the other, I wouldn’t know the difference.”

Richard looks at him, with confusion and amusement on his face. He imagines a tiny ladybug on Jared’s long, slender hands and smiles.

“That is _very_ good to know, Jared. Do you have anything else you have to get off your chest?”

“Sure. I think that people who ride bikes are weird. I hate churros. I really like whipped cream but I can’t have it because of my dietary restrictions and it makes me so sad.” Jared looks very sad after saying that. “Also, I think that your eyes are really pretty.”

Richard blushes at that. “Uh, you too.”

“Yes. They’re so, blue. I just want to sail around the oceans in your eyes. And the rest of your face is so pretty too. You look like the Greek god _Hermes_.”

Hendricks is used to being showered with compliments by Jared, but this one feels different. _Maybe it’s because Jared’s drunk_ , he thinks.

“Oh, and your lips. They look so soft. I’m sure your lovers must’ve loved kissing you.”

Richard’s heart skips a beat. “Yeah?”

“ _Oh, Richard_. Of course. I envy everyone who has had the privilege of kissing you.”

_That’s new,_ Richard thinks. _Maybe he doesn’t mean it that way. Maybe the booze is really getting to Jared._

Richard pulls over at the hostel. He gets out first, and tries to make sure that Jared doesn’t fall down while getting out of the car. He holds him and takes the key out of his pocket.

Right when they get inside, Jared looks inside Richard’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, softly.

Richard looks at him, stunned. Neither of them say anything for two minutes.

“Jared, Jared you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying. It’s late. You need to get some sleep.” Richard says with a certain pain in his voice. 

Jared looks at him, disappointed. It only makes the pain worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i absolutely LOVE pancakes and drunken confessions because i do!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Richard goes to his room, and tries to close his eyes and just go to fucking sleep, but he can’t. All he can think of are Jared’s blue eyes and how they looked at him with disappointment.

_You should have fucking kissed him_ , says a voice in his head.

_He was drunk_ , says another voice. _He wasn’t in the right state of mind to consent_.

And those voices keep arguing with each other until the sun rises.

* * *

Jared wakes up at 9, about an hour later than he usually does. “Richard! Good morning. I would like to talk to you about last night.” He says, in his usual cheerful tone.

_Fuck_ , Richard thinks.

“Richard, I can’t apologize enough. I can’t believe I would do this to you.”

_Uh oh, here it comes._

“I talked to Muriel, and she told me that I left you multiple voice-mails and calls and that you picked me up in my drunken state and made sure I reached home safe.” His voice cracks a little bit. “Oh, Richard, how can I ever repay you?”

_No mentions of the “Can I kiss you?” thing?_ Richard’s anxiety was skyrocketing. _Did I somehow hallucinate that? Did Jared forget?_

“You don’t need to, like, repay me or anything, dude. You do things for me all the time. Taking care of you is fun. You’re, uh, _adorable_ when you’re drunk.”

Jared’s cheeks turn a deep red. “Your heart is almost as big as your brain. Thank you, Richard. I hope I wasn’t too, uh, annoying when I was drunk. I know I can get pretty chatty.”

“ _Chatty_ is one way to describe it…” Richard laughs, nervously.

Jared puts his hand over his mouth. “Richard, did I say anything problematic? I am going to be honest; I don’t remember most of last night. I remember getting on a table, and you seating me inside the car, and- _Oh_.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Jared looks like he is about to start crying. “I am so sorry.”

"No, um, you don’t need to worry about that. You were drunk, right? People say, like, things when they’re drunk. Things they—” Richard takes a deep breath. “Don’t mean.”

“Richard, you have to know—”

“Jared. It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for not like, kissing you. You were drunk and just saying stuff. It’s cool.” Both the voices inside his head scream as he says this. _He isn’t fucking drunk anymore._ They say in unison. _Ask him if he actually wanted to kiss you or not. Ask him!_

“Richard. I’m sorry for expressing the way I feel about you at a time when I was drunk. It was uncalled for and you must feel so repulsed by me right now. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship and my future with Pied Piper. I am so sorry.”

“Wait.” His questions have been answered! And he didn’t even have to ask them. “You meant it? It wasn’t just drunk rambling? You _wanted_ to kiss me?” He tries to look Jared in the eyes.

Jared doesn’t meet his eyes and softly nods.

“D- _dude_.”

“I am genuinely so sorry.”

“No. Jared. No!”

Jared looks up at Richard, confused.

“Jared, I’ve been dreaming of you and your eyes and I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for fucking weeks. What the fuck.” Richard has a mischievous look in his eyes, like he does whenever he’s particularly happy.

Jared’s ocean eyes light up at this.

“So… Um, Can I, Can I kiss you?”

Richard answers by pressing his lips against Jared’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this!!! i'm kinda new to writing but this was hella fun :D i always appreciate comments!! hmu at zchwoods on twitter or raazberry on tumblr!


End file.
